Episode:Out of Time
| image = Out_of_Time.JPG | date = September 15, 2007 | ep_num = 20 | writer = | director = | guest = | prev = Frightful | next = Atlantis Attacks }} Story After returning from the past to find out what killed the Dinosaurs, the Fantastic Four return to New York to find that the whole City has been conquered by Doom. They are forced to drop the Fantastic Car's "Time Ring" which allows them to time travel when they are attacked by patrolling Doom planes. They escape and split up, Ben and Johnny go to retrieve the Time Ring from the river where they dropped it, while Sue and Reed go to find Doom. Johnny and Ben are about to go after the ring when Dooms troops get it first, they are then captured by gigantic Doom bots (ironically Johnny was talking about how he would make giant Doom bots if he were Doom). Reed and Sue easily find Doom but are trapped, Doom tells them that he was warned of their powers and was told about the future by a Doom bot that his future self put on the Fantastic Car and sent to change the past so they never got their powers. Doom then destroys Reed's "temporal stasis device" on his arm the device is the only thing allowing the FF to exist in the different time line. Reed quickly warns Sue to go back to the "Beginning" before he disappears. What’s left of the FF escape and retrieve the Fantastic Cars time ring. They attempt to go back 10 minutes to save Reed but Reed's computer "Herbie" warns them that they can't as they must avoid running into or seeing their past selves or else the paradox will supposedly cause "The world to implode". Sue tells Herbie to take them anywhere when they are about to be vaporized by Doombots, Herbie takes them back to the ice age were Johnny accidentally gives man fire, setting a caveman's club on fire. The FF then realize that Reed meant for them to return to the space shuttle launch, to prevent Doom's robot from changing the past. They return to the past where they find Reed and explain what happens or what will happen. Reed agrees to help and they all start to search for Doom's robot. Right as the shuttle is about to launch they find the Doom bot and fight it below the rockets. The past Reed fires the rockets ahead of time to vaporize the robot. When the FF return to the future, Reed returns into existence, having no memory of what happened. They return to New York where everything is exactly the same, except for the statue of liberty now being of Johnny, having given man fire in the past Johnny is now worshipped as a god. As the episode ends Sue already sick of time traveling tells everyone to get back in the time machine, while Johnny asks if things can stay that way. Quotes Trivia Continuity Goofs Background Reaction External Links *Episode at Marvel Category:Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes Episodes